Coming Back
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: On the run, Masquerade runs into the brawlers 2 years after he disappeared. Unknown of why, or how he was brought back, the brawlers try to help him fit in regular life, and help solve the mystery. Meeting someone new, will the answers come? masqueradeoc
1. getting away

my first masqueradexoc.

* * *

"Coming Back:  
Chapter One;  
Getting Away"

I woke up in a room; the walls of pure metal, the door wooden, and barred at the window. There was a vent above my head, and the floor felt like muck, beneath my lying form. I didn't know what was happening, but I was sure of one thing, I'm a prisoner, or someones guinea pig.

"How is he?" I heard a male voice ask.

"Let me check." I heard another reply. I closed my eyes, and kept my breathing steady, as to make sure they wouldn't do anything. "Nothing yet, he's still unconscious from his little... trip here."

I wondered what he met, but something inside told me I didn't want to find out.

I heard the other man scream in frustration. "You know he's an esential key to this! As soon as Masquerade wakes up, I want him in the you know what! Check every fifteen minutes, if you have to! Am I clear?!" I heard him yell.

"Yes sir!" With that, everything was quiet again.

I didn't want to know what the you know what was, but I knew that my second guess was right, I'm someones test rat, and I don't intend on figuring out what the test was. I also knew I wouldn't last long, I was exhausted!

I had less than fifteen minutes to find a way out. I remembered the vent above my head, and looked up. Besides the mud on the ground, there were only large boulders on the ground, flat, and large. "Gotta start sometime." I thought.

I picked myself off the ground, and went for one of boulders, hoping I had time on my side.

-- Thirteen Minutes Later

I was crawling through a maze of vents, trying to find a way outside of the place, where ever I was.

I found an opening that lead to the outside. I pushed the cover off, and hopped down, almost collapsing in the process. I didn't take time to look back, I just started running, I knew fifteen minutes were almost over.

All of a sudden, I heard an alarm. so loud, I could hear it echo through the forest I was running in.

I then, heard dogs barking, and men shouting, getting closer by the second.

_"I hope I still have it."_ I thought. I reached into the pocket of my purple pants, and pulled out a card. "Yes!" Was the only thought I had.

The card flashed, and I disappeared.

...I reappeared in some sort of garden, but I didn't care. The instant I appeared again, I collapsed of exhaustion. I closed my eyes, and slept,... I couldn't take it any longer.

* * *

hope u liked it.


	2. surprises

i hope u like chapter 2!

* * *

"Chapter Two;  
Surprises"

_I remember the room, the escape, and running. The sounds of the alarms echoing as I heard dogs barking, and men shouting, with a flash, it had ended._

I sat up, of shock, as all of the events that had happened came back to me like a rewinding tape. What a migraine. I looked around to see myself in a room, rather plain, and I was lying in a bed; white sheets, and pillows. "I see you're awake, Masquerade." I heard an elder voice say,... definate male.

I looked over to my right, and saw an elderly man, white hair, and mustache, wearing a butler's suit. "Who are you, where am I, and how do you know my name?" I asked, breathing hardly.

"My name is Kaedo, sir! You are in Master Marucho's house, we found you in the garden, last night." I was shocked when he said "Marucho."

"Marucho?" I questioned. He nodded. "As in Marucho Marukuro?" Kaedo nodded, again.

"Yes! That is how I know of you! You fought against the brawlers some time ago." He told me.

_"So time has passed, since I disappeared. I bet not much has changed."_ I thought.

"Anyway, everyone is in Master Marucho's room, waiting for you to come to,... would you like to see them?" He asked me. I simply nodded in response. "Very well, then. Follow me, when you're ready." He said, handing me my overcoat, and boots. "I hope you don't mind that I washed these for you, they were rather muddy." He explained.

I put my boots, and coat on, before continuing the conversation. "Thanks!" I simpley said. With a nod, he led me out of the room.

We walked down the long hallway, I never thought I'd see living animals on my way, but it is Marucho, I should've remembered enough to know his family was wealthy. When we reached the end, I saw large wooden doors, painted of ivony. "Here we are!" Kaedo said.

He opened the doors to an arguement with none other than my two favorite love birds; Runo, and Dan. Marucho was trying to settle things down; not helping, Julie was giggling, Alice was starring worriedly, while Shun shook his head, holding it up with his fingertips, with an arm across his chest.

They didn't seem all that different, or look all that different; Dan had the same hairstyle, and the goggles on his head were the same. He was wearing blue jeans, but he kept to red, wearing a red t-shirt, an orange jean jacket, and red high tops... big shocker.

Julie was wearing a pink mini-skirt, a brown, strapless shirt, and matching brown, heeled boots. Besides all that, the hairstyle was the same. That was less of a shock.

Runo had her hair held up in a side ponytail, rather than the regular pigtails. She was wearing a white dress, with a medium, wavey hem, and a bright yellow 1/4 length jacket, and white, flat heeled shoes.

Marucho grew some hair, and held it in a small ponytail, and he was a little taller, but still short for his age. He had the same glasses, but he was wearing dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and an aqua colored hoodie, with white running shoes.

Alice was wearing a light purple, long sleeved shirt, and black pants, with red lifts. Nothing much changed, except her long hair was in a half ponytail, a purple bow holding its place.

Shun had his hair still long, but braided. He wore a purple top, with black pants, and dark green boots. Same colors, as I remember him wearing before.

Back to what was happening; Kaedo had, cleared his throat, waiting for the others to stop, but they didn't. "Excuse me." He said. The brawlers all turned towards Kaedo, and me. "He's awake, Master Marucho." He said, turning towards me. Everyone else did the same.

_"Okay,... this is ackward."_ I thought as they all stared at me. Runo looked at me rather angry, aside from everyone else being shocked, and Shun being suspicious as ever.

"Hey, Masquerade!" Dan said, breaking the silence. He walked up to me, and held out his hand. Feeling Runo's glare, I shook his hand, gladly.

"Dan." I simpley said. I withdrew my hand, and smiled, though to them, it always looked like a smirk. I heard the doors close behind me, meaning Kaedo had left.

"What are you doing here?!" Runo yelled, finally.

_"Some things never change."_ I thought as smirk grew across my face. I let go of Dan's hand, and walked up to Miss Hot-Head. "Gee, I thought the whole knocking out in a garden thing would have avoided the question; I guess you're the same, stubborn haos brawler I remember you as." Runo was turning red, as you could imagine steam exiting her ears. I sighed, and turned away from her. "It's always with suspision, isn't it, Runo? You can't even ask what happened, or if I was alright. For shame." I finished.

Dan was fighting snickers, Marucho had a startled expression on his face, Alice was looking worriedly at me, Julie stared, mouth o-shaped, and Shun was just staring with shock. I turned back to Runo, who looked like she was about to murder me. She calmed, surprisingly enough, and pouted. "Hmph! Why would I ask you that?" She asked.

"Because, last time I checked, I ended up with the brawlers, in the end, and helped Dan fight Centaurior, and Drumen, the first time, saving both him, and Drago. You should be thanking me, for that." I stated.

I heard a bakugan pop open. "We do owe him, for that." I heard Drago state.

My attention turned back to Runo. She was turning red again, then sighed. "You're right! I'm sorry!" She said. Again, I found myself surprised, as was everyone else. She cleared her throat, and threw on a serious face. "So, what happened?" She asked.

"Yeah, how did you end up in Marucho's graden?" Dan asked. I knew this would take a while.

I sighed, seeing as there was no choice, but to start talking about it, since I'm the one who brought up the subject. I slowly began to tell them about what happened, not leaving out any detail about the guards, dogs, cell, forest, nothing was left unnoted.

At the end, they were all staring at me, rather shocked. Can't blame them, on that accord. Who'd believe it?! But, it was all I could tell! Shun was the first to return to a calmed face. "If you were in a lab, Masquerade, wouldn't you be just another kid, like the first time?" Shun asked.

"Yeah! Last time, he was Alice, so wouldn't he be someone else?!" Julie questioned. They all stared at me. I already knew what that meant. They wanted me to take my mask off, then, think they'd find an answer of turning whoever the poor kid was back to normal.

I sighed. I moved my hands up to my mask, and removed it, slowly. When it came off, I opened my eyes. Nothing happened. Everyone was staring at me, rather shocked, and confused. I almost put on the same face.

Julie went into her pink purse, and took out a compacter, and opened it. _"Now, you worry about your makeup?"_ Was my first impression, until she started walking up to me. She turned it, to have me face the mirror.

Now I did have the same expression on my face, and that's because I had one. My blond hair was still spiked upward, some loose strands falling. My skin tone was exact to Alice's, of course, and my eyes, were apparently, the deapest crimson I've ever seen, the exact color of blood that all humans bleed. I couldn't believe it.

Through my shocked phase, I could hear people whispering. "What's his deal?" Dan whispered.

"Yeah, he's over exaggerating over his face." Runo whispered back.

"You have to remember the position that Masquerade was in before." Marucho said.

"What do ya mean?!" Dan asked in his regular tone.

"Dan, don't you remember? Masquerade was Alice! She had a face, but he could never see his, because if he took off the mask, he'd turn back into Alice." Shun explained.

I could feel their stares. "He's right! Masquerade must be surprised by all this." Alice whispered.

"Yeah, but still, he doesn't have to be soaked up in his fat head."

"I can hear you, ya know?" I yelled almost immediately after Runo's compliment, turning towards them, looking angry as ever. They all turned to me, a frantic look on all, but Shun's face; he was slightly startled.

"S-sorry, Masquerade." Dan said, shakily.

* * *

sry it took so long!


	3. more discomfort

"Chapter Three;  
More Discomfort"

I was enraged. This was too much for one day! The girls were forcing me through the wardrobes, and making me try on different outfits, claiming I'd look better in them. I'd look better in the muddy clothes I had to give to Kaedo.

Now, I was in one of the most ridiculous outfits I've ever laid eyes upon. It was a pink t-shirt with black skinny jeans, and brown skater shoes. I looked stupid; I could see Dan, and the other guys trying to hold back on laughing. I didn't mind the style, but seriously, pink? Brown? This was insulting!

I growled. "No way! Not in this life, or the next!" I proclaimed before people could comment. I took the shirt off me, and threw it to the floor, without giving a damn. I didn't mind the skinny jeans, but the shoes, and shirt just nearly made me shudder.

I went back into the room I was placed in, when they found me, about to slam the door, but it was stopped, abruptly. In the doorway was Shun, who was holding something in his hands.

More clothes. Joy.

He handed them to me. "You'll like these better, and I have some shoes you won't argue with." He assured me. That gave me some sanctuary. Then, he grew serious. "Also, that's your last choice, otherwise the girls are gonna make you wear orange, and yellow. Just to give you a heads up." He added in, shutting the door.

I shuddered again. I don't do the whole bright color deal, no matter how much they beg, no matter what the lengths, you will never catch me in it. I sighed, settling with the clothes I was given...besides, Shun actually payed attention to my colors, so I felt better.

I smiled at what I was given. It was a black shoulder cut shirt, with a long sleeved, dark purple trench coat. He also forked over a set of red fingerless gloves. Talk about a lifeline, 'cause Shun had just saved me from the tormentors.

I wondered how bad it was when they were shopping around, then pushed the thought aside, not wanting to imagine it; I knew for fact I'd regret bringing up the subject.

I got into the outfit I was given. I was comfortable wearing it, and glad that it had my colors in it. I stared at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe I actually had eyes for a change; my own eyes. I wasn't an illusion, I was real! At least, I hoped I was.

Let's face it! I didn't know what was going on, or how the hell I even came back. I knew for sure that I was a lab rat to whoever did it, and I wasn't ready to face that.

I popped my head out of the door, to see Shun waiting for me with a pair of forest green boots. He placed them in my hands, then motioned me back into the room. Once done, he shut the door. I made a mental note to repay him later, then put on the boots.

I looked in the mirror; everything was just my style. I smiled of satisfaction, and exited. I saw Shun, again, who lead me back to the room. The guys could only smile in approval, and as for the girls, they were groaning at my taste. "I don't wanna hear it! Pink isn't my color!" I stated. I saw Dan, about to start laughing, once more. "I hear even a snicker out of you, I swear to God, I will hit you so hard, you'll wake up in a morgue!" I threatened. Dan was taken aback, and was silenced. Seriously, wasn't in the mood, so I really didn't care.

It only took five minutes for Runo and Dan to start a fight, so it didn't matter much.

We sat in Marucho's living room. Quite a room, considering the fact that part of it had a panda habitat in it. His mom's quite the collector! The walls were the same golden color as the rest of the house, along with the gray-almost silver bricks as the floor. The seats were all gold with red cushions, and the coffee table in front of us was huge. I made another mental note to talk to whoever designed the place; it was amazing.

"I wonder how you came back; I mean, you're your own person, now! I can only wonder how." Dan stated. I somehow saw that coming.

"Yeah, you and I both!" Is what I wanted to say, but instead, I just shrugged. I'm not a talkative type of guy, so I'd keep quiet, unless I felt I needed to speak up.

Shun had decided to pitch in. "Masquerade could still be fake; it might not be the same as the first time, but we still don't know." He complimented.

Runo turned to Dan. "He's right! I mean, he wasn't exactly real in the first place, someone could have just recreated him, and gave him all his memories of us." She added.

My head went down. I was really hoping that it was real, and that I could finally live as a human; I was tired of the whole spirit existence with no physical form. I did want to stay human!

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I only then remembered that there were more people in the room, and that they were all probably staring at me, concerned.

I turned my head, and saw Alice sitting by me, looking as sympathetic as ever, with Alpha Hydranoid on her shoulder. A hand on mine made me turn to see Julie, staring at me with an identical look. Looking forward, I noticed how everyone was looking; regret, anguish, and concern, once again in their eyes. I looked down, again. "M-Masquerade?..." Dan questioned.

I didn't bother to speak for awhile, I knew they wouldn't get how it was for the facts about me to be true. After a couple minutes, that only seemed like forever, I began to explain. "Really would've rather not hear that." I informed them. I could feel them depress somewhat. "It's just...before, I didn't have my own body, but I had my own spirit. I was a piece of Alice's personality, and I only had an appearance; it was never real! To see I have my own body and soul is a relief on my shoulders, but to know that there's a possibility that it's all a hoax, it doesn't really make me feel all that happy. There was always one thing I was jealous over because you had it, and I didn't; you had your own lives, while mine was limited to almost nothing, even if I could do all that." I finished.

I didn't know why I was letting emotion show, but I knew later on that it was the anxiety that was running through my head; too much to take in too little time. Because I knew it might not be completely true, it made me nervous about what was going on. And because I didn't want it to be true, it saddened me greatly to actually think about it.

Back to reality!

They were silent for a little while. It's not like I expected them to understand, or to be sad, but apparently, I just gave them that effect. I wanted to stay were I could feel things, where I could talk to someone other than myself, where I could explore, everything! I know I've done these things before, but I never was like anybody else, so it made things hard.

Back when I was against them, I knew the whole time I was Alice, and truthfully, the negative spirit was the only thing that kept me working for Naga. He promised me that I could have my own body so I wouldn't have to rely on Alice's. It was a shot I was willing to take, and realized later on that there was no point.

I don't know if I regretted what happened next, or if I was thankful.

In the next couple of seconds, I felt Alice wrap her arms around me in a gentle embrace. I was a bit surprised, but at the moment, I was still in a depressed state. I laid my head on her shoulder, simply because I felt too limp to do anything else.

Everyone was silent, and I just knew from that they didn't have a clue on how to help. I knew how they could if it were true, but I was pretty sure it be near impossible to try, and ask. Besides, I wanted people to just be quiet for now, I didn't want to hear anyone say anything, more or less, I rather not have heard the conversation.

Right there I just closed my eyes, and prayed that I was part of some kid's dream.

* * *

i didnt want it to sound too sappy, so plz, no flames.


	4. a fighting chance

"Chapter Four;  
A Fighting Chance"

I woke up in the same room as the first, the late afternoon sun in my face. I was brought to my sadness once again. Why couldn't it have been a dream? Why couldn't I stop being tormented for once? Why is me having a life of my own so far fetched? It wasn't fair!

I turned on my side, facing the window away from the door, and burying my face into the pillows. The same thing kept ringing through my head, the same thing that made it so hard to keep myself in place. My body shook uncontrollably, my throat had dried, and my own breath had rasped with it. I could feel tears start to form, and I was close to losing it.

_"It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY!"_ My own thoughts screamed at me as I continued to break apart. I just wanted it to end!

I felt a hand on my shoulder. By the feel, it wasn't Julie or Alice. It wasn't even a girl, so I knew it was either Marucho, Shun, or Dan. "Masquerade..." The voice trailed off in a whisper. It wasn't any of them. I turned back at the hand, and went up its arm to find Joe's face.

The hair style was the same, and the clothes weren't really all that different. He was still wearing the same old necklace, and he stayed with the orange top, and white jacket. Only thing that had changed were his pants, which were navy blue, and his black skater shoes.

"It's alright!" He told me.

Pitying people led to consoling them, and I wasn't in the mood. "What would you know?" I spat at him, returning to the position I was in before.

He was silenced, and I only bet I hurt him. What else was I supposed to do? I didn't want anyone near me if I was fake, I didn't want to see anybody from the past, and, at the moment, I definitely didn't want to see him!

I heard Joe walk around the bed, and sit down in front of me, but I was still facing my pillow, away from him. He sighed, and hugged me, just as Alice had done before. "I know it hurts to know it's possible, and that it's more than likely true. Shun told me what had happened so far when I saw you like that, and to be honest, I'm worried, and so is everyone else."

_**- (we're just gonna step out of Masquerade's POV for a bit, so we can see just what Joe meant. Enjoy the flashback!)**_

**Joe had walked into the living room with Kaedo just as Masquerade closed his eyes, and prayed. Joe was shocked at seeing him, but the true shock came from the too visible pain that he saw in the gleam of his eyes. "What...just happened?" He asked Dan as Shun began walking over to where the unmasked, used-to-be-masked-villain was. **

**Dan was scratching the back of his head in the awkward, and very distressing moment. "Well, uh,..." Dan stopped just noticing Shun putting Masquerade over his shoulder; the pained expression now unconscious, and so tormented, he couldn't handle what he had thought.**

**Shun grunted, as he adjusted his hold on him, before turning around to see Joe. "Follow me, and I'll explain!" Shun told him, walking forward, and to a hallway. Joe followed, closely. "When we told you Masquerade was back, we had also given you the story on how we found him. After the girls got him through wardrobe change-" the two shuttered at the thought, "-we came to the living room to talk about what had happened. Apparently, we accidentally blurted out a comment that really got to him." He began, once again, adjusting his grip on the blond.**

**Joe turned to him, puzzled. "What kind of comment?" He asked.**

**When Shun got into a comfortable, and effective position, he began to walk again, and continued explaining. "We, meaning me and Runo, both commented on how Masquerade could have been some compounded body with his memories, _completely_ forgetting he was in the room. When we looked back at him, he was in a depressed state, and began telling us how he was jealous about how we had our own lives while his used to rely on Alice's, and that it could still rely on something else. In the end, Alice had hugged him, and judging by how much he had taken in, the anxiety made it hard for him to bare it, so he let himself knock out just to escape." He finished.**

**They stopped in front of a dark wooden door. "I got it!" Joe told Shun as he walked forward. Once he opened the door, Shun had walked in, and stopped at where the bed was. Joe came over, and helped Shun place the poor soul on the bed. They brought the white sheets over him, and stopped at his shoulders. Joe reached his arm out to check if anything else went wrong, and thankfully, there wasn't. "So, do you really think that this is all fake?" He asked Shun, his head raised, and the back of his hand still on Masquerade's forehead.**

**Shun looked down at his old enemy, eyes of sympathy and rue staring down at him. "Can't say for sure! On the outside, it would seem so, but he _is_ the same person who used to be Alice. I'm positive that the soul, and mind are both real, and that this is Masquerade, but I can't say if his body is. I'd like to think that were true, but that's not how it always works." He explained.**

**Joe nodded, understanding the concept, then turning head back to see Masquerade's saddened expression that was on his face when Joe had shown up. "What about Alice's grandfather? Can't Dr. Michael help out?" He asked, looking back at Shun.**

**Shun let out a sigh, thinking it over. "He could, but we'd have to check! I mean, Michael doesn't have everything on every situation." He pointed out. Joe looked down at the floor. "But if he can't, I'm pretty sure Keith can! After all, we still have contact with him, and Vestal is a bit more advanced than Earth." He said.**

**Joe smiled, looking back at him. "Yeah, that 'll work!"**

**At the next second, Shun's bakupod flashed. He brought it up, and saw Kaedo. "Sorry to interrupt, young masters, but dinner is ready!" He informed them.**

**Shun nodded. "Alright! Thanks Kaedo!" With that, the transmission ended. Shun looked back at Joe. "Dinner's ready!" He re-informed him.**

**Joe was in a daze, only worrying about the person in the bed. "I'm not hungry." He told Shun. He was given a slightly startled look. Joe turned back to Shun. "Tell Dan I'm gonna watch Masquerade, until he wakes up, okay?" He told the ventess player. Shun just sighed, then nodded, leaving the room. Joe grabbed a chair not too far from the bed, and scooted it forward, before sitting down in it. _"I sure hope this isn't fake anymore than he does."_ Joe thought with one last glance at the darkus player.**

- (back to Masquerade's POV)

I still wasn't paying him any mind. "The thing is, I want it to be true, too! It's not fair that you're stuck with that type of torment. We're actually working on a way to find out if it's true, and if it isn't, we have friends that 'll be working on a way to make it real; people in higher, more advanced places. We want to help to the best of our ability, and we believe there's a way! So, don't worry! We're ready!"

I was caught off guard with this new information. I finally looked back at him, silently praying that it was all possible. "You mean it?" I asked, no higher than a whisper. My voice sounded hoarse, and even with a whisper, it was hard to miss.

Joe, noticing this, looked back at me with a smile, and taking a couple moments before nodding. "I promise you that!" He told me. There wasn't a time I felt more relieved. "Come on! After your little trip here, you've gotta be hungry!"

I never really thought about food until then, and with the thought, my stomach growled at high volume. Joe just laughed. I, still feeling relieved, just let out a few chuckles. "Okay! Show me where exactly I can get some food before Dan can hear my stomach!"

After a couple more chuckles, we left towards the dining room, ready for some much needed dinner.


	5. shopping crisis

"Chapter Five;  
Shopping Crisis"

I was anxious, yet excited. I finally had hope to become human; to live a life. Of course my current problem was how I got here, who did it, and why do they need me. But at the moment, I was too distracted to care.

I didn't have a lot for clothing, and I was being dragged shopping. I told the girls I'd only go if they didn't drag us somewhere where they could get something, and could only put things in with my approval. Thanks to Shun and Joe, this rule was enforced. They were really unhappy when I made those points; Runo and Julie more than Alice.

I had no idea a mall could become this huge, but things kept on getting better. And of course, by this I mean: catastrophic. "We need to get him some gentleman's clothing!" Runo said, turning to Julie and Alice as If I wasn't even there.

Julie giggled. "We could put in some pink dress shirts." She suggested.

"Perfect, let's go!" She declared, moving forward.

I was horrified, and I wasn't walking, no matter how much I felt the bags in my hands were heavy. Hell, I didn't even know that they were slipping from my hands until I heard them plop on the ground. Even then, I was still frozen. I don't do bright colors, I told them that, which is why everything in the bags were either average or dark. It's all I wanted, and in case people forgot already, I'm no gentleman!

Joe and Shun, walking forward, took my bags, and pointed at a store called 'Dawning Moon.' I looked at them, slightly confused. "We'll meet you there!" Joe said, rushing forward.

Shun nodded. "We'll hold 'em off as long as we can, just get in there; you'll blend right in!" He guaranteed, running off.

I looked at the shop. It was for anything dark, I could tell, simply seeing the clothing inside, and the logo. The name of the store was spread out on the top in dark blue letters and appeared as though they were painted with a slight curved slant. A full moon was part of the the first 'o' in 'moon,' and a black shadowed raven was hunched over the 'd,' along with the dark clouds running in, and out of each letter, same as around.

I smirked. This was gonna be interesting.

I walked into the store. It had dark purple tiled floors, and midnight blue wave patterned walls. In the store, there were small, round lanterns giving off feint light. The whole store had all sorts of dark clothing on racks, and shelves. The counter was more toward the back, right hand corner, seeing for how small this place was next to all the others, and the small set of changing rooms. Along the walls, the shelves carried all sorts of dark ornaments, accessories, and a ton of other creepy things; some meant for pranks.

I was liking what I was seeing, so I took my time and began to explore. There were all sorts of emos and goths in there, and man it was practically creepy; thank you Shun and Joe! That thought said that, once again, I owed them, and with it, I was able to smile, simply because I knew those three lunatics called girls wouldn't be caught dead in here!

I went to one of the shelves and looked at this weird charm. In all truth, it was a set of charm necklaces. They were small dragons, one white and one black, rushed into a circle, their eyes both red, and a small gem in their mouths; the white one had purple while the black one had green. There was a small scroll connected at the middle, where their bodies curved. The white said: Seme, while the black said: Uke.

"Find something you like?" A feminine voice said to me. I turned to my right and saw a girl, a little shorter than me by a couple inches, with shoulder length black hair, pale skin, and lavender eyes staring up at me. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans, black combat boots, along with a white tank top, and a dark green coat similar to my old one. The only difference it that she didn't cover her chest, and it just hung loosely.

I felt a little awkward, but I just gave her a small smile. "I don't know yet, um..." I looked at her name tag and read it aloud. "Susan." I finished.

She rolled her eyes. I arched a brow, wondering if something was wrong. "Sorry!" She said, looking at the charms I had recently looked at. "I asked the store for a different tag, but they were too cheap to make it."

"Huh?" Was the only thing I said. I didn't have a clue on what she was talking about to begin with, so I was pretty much as lost as Dan when he decides to pay more attention to his food than to Runo while they were talking; that was pretty funny!

She looked at me, only just realizing how lost I was. "I'm not making any sense, am I?" She asked. I shook my head. She let out a sigh, putting a hand on her hip and giving me a casual gaze. "My real name is Susannah Kakurohoshi! I prefer my full name instead of its shortened version, so hearing people call me Susan bugs me, so please don't call me that!" She explained to me, her eyes giving off kindness, pleading, and a hint of annoyance as her agitated smile grew.

I smirked, and nodded. "I have a similar problem! Don't worry about it!" I told her. The expression on her face became more pleasant, and if anything, much less painful than it seemed like before. I had only guessed that she was just bugged by a routine, so I decided to let the topic slide, looking back at the necklaces.

It didn't take long for her to speak again. "You're one of few people who looks at those!" She stated. I turned back at her, seeing her give me a casual look as if she's known me for forever. "Not many people even bother to; it's the reason they're on clearance." She complimented.

I guessed it was because she was at work, seeing as how these things seemed to have not been selling. I simply shrugged. "I think they're unique! Not often a time I see things like this." I stated.

She smiled. Only twice I was existing so how could I know about them? Still, I had yet to question her smile. "Tell ya what!" She started. Susannah picked up the two necklaces and grabbed my arm, leading me to the checkout counter. She scanned the two necklaces bar codes on the plastic that held the strings. She had pushed a few buttons, and a receipt came out. She took it, and placed some cash into the register before placing the the white one into a bag and handing it to me. "I'm the only employee that actually likes these things, but I only bother getting things for those I actually like." She stated, placing the bag in my hand. "You seem like a nice guy, so I believe it's worth the trouble." She finished.

I caught on a bit, and began to shake my head. "You shouldn't!" I started, handing her back the bag. "I would be happy to be friends, but it doesn't mean you should be wasting your money on me, Susannah." By the time I looked back at her, I was at a loss for words.

Susannah had gone around the counter, took the necklace out, and getting rid of the plastic on it all while I was speaking, so by the time I looked back at her, I found her placing it around my neck. I was staring at her as she hooked on the clasp from the position; her arms around my neck with her face barely an inch from mine. By the time she reverted back, she smiled in approval. "I think it suits you!" She started, placing the black charm around her neck.

She seemed to have been having trouble, and me standing there, I supposed it would be alright. I approached her, placing my hands on the clasp behind her neck. "Let me help!" I insisted in a quiet tone.

She had permitted this without argue. She left her hands on my arms, unknown to me at the time, stroking up and down them, slowly, but I was working on the clasp, and I was concentrated; there's barely a chance I'd notice a touch. Sounds and sight, easy, just not touch. It took me a little, but I was finally able to clip the thing on, and by that point, I was satisfied.

It was also by this point I noticed her hands finally making their way to my shoulders. The feeling was awkward, so I could only help but step back. My head went down immediately, my right hand rubbing its opposite's arm. This just went from odd to completely embarrassing within five minutes, and it made me wonder if girls always had that effect on guys.

I noted it as an advantage because a couple moments after getting into this position, Susannah had begun laughing up a storm. I stared at her with great confusion. I let her calm herself instead of ask simply because I was afraid to; who wants to look like Dan in public? Once she did, she explained. "Sorry, I just seem to have that affect on people!" She started. Susannah looked away with a hint of shame in her eyes. "It's because of how weird I make them feel! I've always liked dark things, but I also act regular, how some people call it."

I let out a chuckle at this. "No such thing as regular!" I stated. She stared at me in question. "When you say 'act regular,' do you mean like a bitch, or by a sweet lollipop girl? Either way, I wouldn't call them regular! You aren't either, in all defense. The bottom line is, is that being yourself is regular, and to others, being what you're not is regular. If people really liked you for who you are, they'd enjoy coming in here and seeing you, not worrying how awkward it would be to everyone else, and if they don't, well that's too bad! They miss out on a great girl, and a great friend!" I explained.

After a couple seconds, she looked at me with a sincere smile. "Thanks!" She finally said. I smirked and only nodded in response to this. She was about to say more, only with some strike of realization to bring her to a face palm. I nearly laughed, but composed myself as to not be rude, figuring out what was going to happen next. "I'm so sorry! We've been talking so much, I didn't as for your name." She stated.

I chuckled. "That was kinda my fault too!" After saying this, we let out a good chuckle. By the time we stopped, I stuck out my hand to shake hers. "Adrian Gahebich!" I greeted. She smiled, and shook my hand.

For those of you questioning why I used Alice's last name, it's simply because we used to be one person, and looking at us, side-by-side, you could say we were related. I didn't really know who actually would believe that, but I was positive with the assumption, as was Shun and Alice, so I made it clear to act like a brother or cousin, whichever came first.

Susannah looked at the clock, which read 12:30 in the afternoon. I began to inwardly curse myself, knowing that at this time, the girls had probably stopped at the food court, two of them rather steamed that I bailed. "Friends?" She questioned. I nodded once. "Pretty pissed?"

"At least two of 'em." I muttered.

She sighed as she walked towards some book behind the counter. "Louie, I'm taking my lunch break!" She yelled through some door.

"Go ahead, Suse!" A voice yelled back.

Susannah took off her name tag, walking around to the other side of the counter. "Come on! Let's go get some lunch, and straighten things out!" She insisted, offering me her hand.

I stared at it for a moment, considering how completely awkward it would be if they saw us, but took it anyways with a smile on my face. We left the store and towards what seemed like the end of our lives with two ways for Runo and Julie to kill us.

* * *

hope u like the update!


	6. food court interrogation

"Chapter Six;  
Food Court Interrogation"

As we made our way into the food court, I could easily smell the aromas of so many foods being made by different businesses. Something to make your mouth water, that's for sure! I found it hard to believe there were so many choices to choose from, but I had to remind myself it was a mall; the only reason I avoided these places were because it was; according to rumor of my old teammates; a man's death trap.

Susannah chuckled, drawing my attention back towards her. "This is your first time in a mall, isn't it?" She questioned, her lips forming into a smirk and her eyes staring directly into mine.

I couldn't explain the feeling I got from her, for it was hard to differentiate. If there was one thing I knew, it was extremely awkward. These emotions were clear enough to see that, and that being with her was enough to make them flutter, but her current gaze was making them go off, and if not for my self composure, I'd probably be as red as my eye color, by now.

I nodded at her, not knowing how I could respond without sounding like an idiot. I really didn't know why I was acting like this. I mean, honestly, I barely knew her, yet here I was, having lunch with her, wearing a necklace that was opposite to hers, and acting up whenever she spoke, making my cheeks begin to fluster pink. This was ridiculous! Hormones could explain the behavior, sure, but there was a bit more complication in there than mere boy and girl chemistry...

She ordered us Thai food. It was very interesting, especially with the coconut milk; not hard to taste that. It was a nice, peaceful meal that we were both enjoying. Every now and then, we'd begin talking, but really, no subject stood long. And that was fine for us; we were just happy to get away from the craziness otherwise known as our regular lives (or with me, my past few days of life).

"HEY!" A loud voice yelled. I groaned in both annoyance and in hopelessness; I had spoken too soon. Runo's loud mouth was enough for that to start, but the despair had risen above that annoyed feeling simply from the sheer fact I knew that this was coming since the guys told me to head into the store. Even still, being there was much better than being with those girls.

My thoughts were cut off short when the hot-headed teenager grabbed me by my torso, lifting me out of my seat, and forcing me to face her wrath; a face ultimately intimidating, not pretty to look, but for me, not all that threatening. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE CAME HERE TO HELP YOU GET A NEW WARDROBE AND-who is this?" She asked, suddenly, forgetting her rage and pointing a finger at Susannah; allowing me to escape her grip and to plop back into my seat.

The raven-headed female rolled her eyes. "Susannah Kakurohoshi." She introduced herself, wiping off her hands with a napkin before extending it towards Runo. Although the bluenette was surprised, she shook Susannah's hand with a warm smile on her face. "If ya wanted to help him with a wardrobe, you could have came to where I work; we got some pretty good accessories for ourselves, and there are a lot of clothes that would look good on him." She commented, gesturing to the necklaces we were wearing.

Runo bent over towards us, looking at what we had on, carefully, before standing straight and smirking. Oh no, here it comes..."Wow, Adrian! I didn't think that you'd be able to get a girlfriend after being here for just a few days, but hey; looks like I'm wrong!" She commented, smugly, trowing a smirk in my direction.

And there it was!

After hearing the sentence, I nearly drowned on my own drink, and ended up coughing it out onto the floor, a slight hue of pink rushing its way to my face. Honestly, I thought that she could be a bit more rational about things, especially considering I only just met Susannah about fifteen-twenty minutes before the present situation. That, and the fact Runo was already torturing me enough by bringing me to the mall, and having to try on stupid clothes.

I felt her hand stroke my back, gently; helping me regain my composure from hacking up what I drank, and feeling lucky enough I didn't lose my food. I must have looked like a mess, then; especially with how Shun and Joe were acting; the blond had cleaned up the mess, but stayed near me, asking me if I was okay, which I didn't answer to; while the ebony left and returned with a bottle of water; handing it to me while I finally caught my breath. I was actually thankful for that appearance, otherwise, I'm pretty sure I would have looked extremely embarrassed.

After taking a sip of it, and letting out a cold breath of air, I looked straight into Runo's eyes and told her up front, and personally: "Don't even think about it, or so help me, I will reveal the most embarrassing moment of your life, and will make sure you rot through it." A serious expression reaching my face.

She scoffed. "What could you know?" I stood and whispered into her ear; reminding her that once upon a time, I was Alice, and that she had told the Russian female everything whilst they stayed in the same room. After the gasp I told her exactly what she said was the worst, and her response was grabbing me by the collar and saying: "Don't you even think about it!" Through gritted teeth, need I add.

I chuckled, smirking just as I had done in the old; a look that annoyed the female even more so. "Then don't turn this into one of your schemes of getting me a girlfriend, or else it becomes public." I assured her; my eyes hinting of but a sure promise. After that, she had reluctantly let me go by Alice's asking. However, before I dropped the subject, I turned towards Julie, my face growing serious as I said: "You're no different!" I guaranteed, and I gave her a hint in my voice that said I wasn't fooling around, either.

With a gulp from Joe, he said: "Maybe we should go; Adrian has enough clothes, anyways." He muttered. Shun nodded at this alongside Alice.

Runo looked at me with a look of absolute rage. "Sleep with one eye open." She said through her gritted.

Susannah sat there, a light chuckle escaping her lips. "Well, I have to go, too! My brother's going to be meeting me soon, and he's going to be a pain in the ass if I'm not there after my shift is over." She stated, standing up from her seat and throwing her trash away. Before she walked off, she grabbed my hand and placed a sheet of paper in it. "Shoot me a text, Adrian; I'd really like to hang again!" She stated, smiling.

I returned the gesture. "Will do!" And just like that, she left the food court.

- Normal POV

It was getting late, and Dawning Moon was closing for the evening. Susannah's boss told her that she only had to come back in on Saturday, which in other words gave her two days off. The ebony female exited the mall with a huge grin on her face. She finally found a friend who understood her, and for what it seemed, they were going to get along just fine.

"Susannah!" A male voice called from behind her. The female looked up to see a silhouetted figure standing on a lamp post, with eyes looking down at her as if they were glowing alongside the moon.

The girl smiled. "Hey, Jonah!" She called up to him.

The male smiled, stepping off the lamp post, floating down like a feather, and landing on his feet with ease near the light. He wore a black leather coat alongside a tight, dark green tank top. He wore yellow finger-less gloves, gray skinni jeans, and white boots. He had a ventess bakugan launcher on his wrist that mixed of green and gray. From the distance, though, all you could tell was that he had snow white skin-siilar in appearance to that of Susannah's.

"It's good to know _someone_ still remembers my name." He stated, gratefully.

Susannah moved closer to him, a frown appearing on her face. "Dad's _still_ calling you that?" She questioned, slightly agitated with the person identified as her parent.

"Only when he's mad-which he has been, recently." He informed her, looking up at the night sky with his starlight eyes.

Her eyebrow rose. "What happened, this time?" She asked him, not exactly all that surprised.

"One of the experiments escaped its cage and is running around, somewhere; from he's making it sound like, this one's important for us." Jonah theorized, closing his eyes as if bathing in what was left of the crescent moon's light.

The girl pouted. "That means you have to go back again, don't you; Dad always makes you leave before I can spend any time with you." She complained, crossing her arms, and looking down with nothing but sheer disappointment.

Jonah's eyes snapped open, before moving closer to his sister; grabbing her shoulders gently before speaking to her. "Hey, sis." He started, not grabbing her attention with his soft voice. He placed hand on her chin. "Come on! Look at me!" He said to her, his voice a little louder, but not losing any of his gentile or patience.

Sussanah looked about ready to tear up with how upset she was; her lips were quivering, and her eyes were already beginning to water up. "It happens every time, brother; I'm sick of it!" She stated looking up at his white eyes, hidden behind a green mask that covered his face from his forehead to his nose, and whose ends extended out from behind his ears, making him look like a bird, if not not for his waist length black hair.

Jonah smiled. "I know, Suze, I know. I've been tired of it for a long time, too, but you know how much this would mean to him, as well as all the others, right?" She nodded at this, feeling like a selfish child; even if she barely ever saw him. "Besides," He started again, grabbing her attention, again, "I told him that you didn't have work off until Friday." He told her.

The girl's mouth fell agape before screaming of joy and hugging the elder teen. "You're the best, Jonah!" She squealed at him before laughing; remembering that her father wouldn't take his chances with her brother leaving on days she had work.

Her brother chuckled. "I try!" He started, a smirk on his face. "Now let's go home!" He stated, earning a nod as they walked away from the lamp post. "Adrenaline Rush or La Tour de Grace?" He asked her.

She giggled. "La Tour de Grace!" She told him.

"Alright then!" He stated, grabbing her hands and taking in a breath of air. Once he exhaled, a strange gust of wind surrounded them before carrying them off into the sky.

* * *

i hope u enjoyed this one.


End file.
